


Gas Station Mirror, Gas Station Mirror

by Airite



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, SeaWorld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airite/pseuds/Airite
Summary: Everybody knows that Matt loves himself more than anything, and after a shitty day, who knows. Maybe he needs a break with himself. In a gas station bathroom. Whatever ensues, sure is something.





	

Matt pulled into the parking spot, and then turned the keys to turn the car off. He exhaled deeply.

“I don’t even know how to drive.” He thought to himself. Slowly, he dragged his legs out of the car onto the concrete of the gas station parking spot. He didn’t need anything from the gas station, he just really, really had to piss.

He had spent the last day driving back to his house after Edd and Tom ditched him at SeaWorld because they had hitched a ride with some Beluga whales. After an hour of waiting to see if they would come back to get him, he decided that if Beluga whales could drive then so could he. He may or may not have ran over two stop signs, three street lights, and one slightly aged grandma, but hey, if there are no witnesses then it’s not illegal.

He walked into the gas station, and the attendant looked like he was a burn victim. Half of his body looked ghoulish, and the other half looked like an ancient old man. He wore an eye patch on his left eye and was smoking a cigarette. He saw that Matt was looking for the bathroom, and began to issue him a warning.

“Young sir, proceed with caution, for this rest room has a magical mirror, that can grant you your inner most desire… but with a clause…” He bellowed in a deep, old wizard like voice.

Matt looked at him and nodded as the man continued, but in all honesty didn’t listen to a word he said. He was too distracted looking at the eye patch, and paying attention to how the Man was smoking the cigarette without using his hands while he was talking. As the old man finished, he continued his strut to the bathroom. He finally found himself in front of the grimy bathroom door. To the right of the door was a framed picture of a flower, but whoever hung it up had done so upside down.

Matt opened the door to the dirtiest bathroom he had ever seen. Grime and filth in every crevice, the light was dimly flashing, and the toilet was tinted an almost tan color. Matt gagged for a moment, and promptly popped a squat on that bad boy (Matt always pees sitting down). He was disgusted, completely dismembered by the smell and atmosphere of this shithole, but by all hell he had to piss for his life. Little did Matt know that this gas station bathroom piss trip would soon change his life forever.


End file.
